


Devilman Spiderman Au Oneshot- I Am Devilman

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Devilman Spiderman AU [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Inspired by Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Series: Devilman Spiderman AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989283





	Devilman Spiderman Au Oneshot- I Am Devilman

The night was quiet aside from a few people who are either going out with friends or family, watch some films or anime or cartoons at home but there was one who is up.

"Hmmm, the disappearances are located here." A teenager thinks to himself as he begins investigating the premise before hearing sounds as it came from another building.

"What the-"

When he enter the building, he was met with a party where partygoers doing sex and drugs.

"The heck is this place?" he thinks to himself before one guy noticed him and he spoke, "Holy shit....Is that Spider Man?"

Then everybody stopped, the music slowly dies as people stared at him.

"Ummm... What's up, everyone?"

"Hey Akira, what the hell is going on?" Yuri's voice called out even though the Partygoers can't hear her.

Then there was whispering from the partygoers, "What?" "No way..." "Is this guy for real?" "Dude, holy shit!" "Oh my god, is freaking Spiderman!"

Akira was able to speak, " I heard something about the disappearances." but he was met with disbelief before the partygoers started to laugh, thinking it was a joke at first.

"Hey, turn on the party already!!" A partygoer called out to the DJ who resumed the music. Akira was getting frustrated until there was a loud scream, followed by the power going out.

"What the-"

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"I heard a scream!"

Then one of the partygoers begin to seize up, his jaw snapping and his body begin to look like a raptor from the Jurassic Park films fused with the Yautja from the Predator film series.

"My God!!!!! IS THAT A DEMON!?!?!"

"What... the hell!?" Akira spoke before shouting, "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" using his webs to throw a table at the demon while everybody fled, unaware that an Alpha Demon named Doroko was watching afar.

"Hmmm... This boy... he does seem to be a late bloomer for some reason how... Yet, there's still a fiery determination within him... Perhaps that this will works smoothly."

Akira was still fighting the demon though he suffered some bruises, cuts and a torn up suit.

"ENOUGH!!!!" A deep voice commanded, causing all the demons to freeze and one of them spoke, "Doroko?"

Akira was surprised by the demon who suddenly turned around and spoke, "So, you are Akira Fudo....am I right?"

Akira becomes tensed and he goes in a fighting stance, "Well, yeah. That's me, of course. But I go with the friendly neighbor Spiderman anyway." but Doroko smirk with such dark malice, "I see you as a help for us. I think it's a good idea if Amon possessed you...."

"B-B-But Doroko!" One demon spoke while another one backed away slowly, "You can't be serious!"

"SILENCE!!!!!! THIS WILL WORK!!! AMON IS POWERFUL!!!! " Doroko roar before looking back at Akira who is frozen with shock, "Will you at least tell me what the hell is going here!!?" before he felt something enter him.

"The h-heck...!" Akira's words suddenly fell as he fell back, having a violent spasm.

Doroko watched, confident but he is unaware that Akira's strong will is a lot stronger than Amon's bloodthirsty sadistic nature.

Akira felt his hope slowly fading away until there is one familiar voice.

"Now Akira, even though that you're special or not, but you must remember these very words... with great power comes great responsibility."

It was his father's last words before a burglar took his and Kaori's lives away.

Akira got up slowly, eyes now narrowed and stark white and thick drool drip down his mouth.

Doroko was confused until he was punched in the jaw so hard he hit a table, which caused the other demons to look at him then at Akira with shock and horror.

"B-Boy......what the hell....how did you...." Doroko groaned, his jaw burned in pain but Akira was unaffected and spoke, "I'm not Akira, Spiderman, nor Amon..."

Doroko snarled, "Then...who are you then!?!"

"Me..." Then Akira's body shifted, skin becoming a greyish blue color while his lower half resembled a werewolf while a long furry tail swung.

Blood mixed with his drool as his teeth were becoming sharp and it was cutting through his gums. His hair forming into bat like crests and horns and his forehead was now a red color.

"I am DEVILMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doroko was surprised but he was amused, "How is this possible..."

Devilman smirks, "I'll tell you one thing, Doroko..." looking at Doroko, "Never underestimates humanity... They might be simple, but we're still capable of overcoming all obstacles. Even my very own father told me that one day, whether your powers are mutated or demonic possession, there's always a catch... "With great powers comes great reasonability", and therefore, Amon's body and powers now belong to me now! And I'll make sure that you demons, won't terrorize any innocent human anymore!!!"

Doroko's mind went crazy, "Shit.....shit!" while the demons look at each other in fear, "Damn it, we're all screwed now!!!"

Devilman look at the demons, "Alright you demons... I'm giving you one chance or your days are numbered. So what will it be then? Leave now or feel my fury." Doroko looked at the demons, smirking before he vanished.

Dead Silence.

"GET THAT MOTHER FUCK!"

" Fine then... You asked for it."

The building becomes a literal bloodbath as the demons were ripped to shreds. Despite their numbers, they are met with death.

Then Devilman reverted back into his human form that most people know him as Akira Fudo stared at the dead bodies of the demons.

"See... What do I tell you... You should have left here and lived alive anyway... God damn it this sucks..." and he walks out the building as the police sirens were coming closer but he was unaware of a young female watching him from afar.


End file.
